1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a method for segmenting a medical data set.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Segmenting of data sets is necessary in many situations for making a diagnostic finding from medical data sets. A relevant region of a data set is thereby particularly emphasized, or non-relevant regions of a data set are removed. A medical finding is thereby made easier for a physician. To make a finding in the context of a magnetic resonance examination, the physician, for example, can limit the relevant region within a data set by setting a number of markings. The segmentation is implemented using these markings. Thus, for example, the segmenting of a coronary artery proceeds where the markings are placed along the coronary artery and thus mark its course within a three-dimensional data set. After the segmentation, the coronary artery can be disposed, for example, in a pseudo-3D representation, whereby the vessel structure is easily recognizable to the physician. This method of segmentation, however, is complicated for the physician since the data set (generally composed of many partial images) must be manually analyzed to set the markings.